


3 Ianthony Drabbles

by Weirdgirl



Category: Smosh
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdgirl/pseuds/Weirdgirl





	3 Ianthony Drabbles

**Anxious**

'Are you sure you're okay?'

Ian asked,holding Anthony's face in his hand,without letting him go.

'Babe,I'm okay.' Anthony smiled,placing a delicate kiss on Ian's lips,escaping from his grip. 'I just need to go buy some things. I won't be late,I promise. Just give me 10 minutes,okay?' He whispered,pressing soft kisses along his cheek and jawline.

'I know,but you've just had a fever so…' Anthony firmly kissed him,not giving him time to finish the sentence. He smiled as he felt Ian finally relaxing into his arms. 'I'll be right back.' He breathed. Lips just and inch apart from Ian's. Fingers gently caressing his cheek.

'Okay.' Ian whispered,giving him one last kiss as he followed him towards the door.

**Dominant**

Ian pushed inside Anthony so hard that his hipbones were starting to hurt. He was groaning like an animal,sweat running down his forehead. He was overwhelmed with pleasure.

'Fuck,Ian!' Anthony moaned. He was bent on his knees,legs obscenely spread,pushing his hips back against Ian.

'Want me to fuck you hard,Anthony?' Ian asked,as he gripped Anthony's hair,pulling it hard but without really hurting him.

'Yes! Oh my God,YES! Please..' Anthony breathed,a strangled moan escaped his mouth as Ian's dick forcefully hit his prostate again. Ian's hips suddenly slowed down. Anthony whimpered as he desperately moved his hips back and forth.

'Beg for it.' He growled agains't anthony's ear,making him shiver. Anthony moaned loudly,arching his back even more.

'I want you to fuck me hard,Ian. So fucking hard…that I won't be able to walk for days. Please!' He was panting heavily,hips still rocking back against Ian's dick. He was all he needed to hear,as he began to fuck Anthony harder and faster than before. A really loud and animalistic moan escaped Anthony's mouth and in less than no time,he was coming hard against his bed sheets. Ian was at the edge too and after two more hard thrusts,he came inside him, screaming Anthony's name.

'Fuck yes! Aaahh,Anthony!' His eyes were close shut,he was breathing hard against Anthony sweaty back and after regaining his breath,he gently pulled out and leaned closer to Anthony's ear,whispering. 'Good boy.'

**Sick**

They were both sat on the couch,Anthony with a super warm blanket around himself and Ian drinking a cup of tea. They were both watching a stupid program on tv until Anthony began tossing on the couch and moaning like a baby.

'What's wrong?' Ian softly asked. He watched as Anthony tried to covered himself even more.

'I'm so cold,man.' He whined. 'I'm so sick I think I'm gonna die.' Ian began to laugh,shaking his head in disbelief.

'Oh,shut up you whiny baby.' He chuckled as Anthony tried to punch him on his shoulder,failing miserably. He pouted and crossed his arms under the blankets.

'Hold me.' He demanded. Not even a question.

'Nope' Ian teased.

'Come on!! Hold meeee' He whined,trying to lean closer to Ian who began to laugh even harder. He put his arms around Anthony,getting comfortable under the blankets with him. He planted a soft kiss on his warm temple.

'You're such a baby,you know that?' He saw Anthony smile and he couldn't help but smile too. He closed his eyes,arms wrapping tighter around him.

'Yeah,but you love me anyway.' Anthony whispered,finally relaxing and falling asleep.


End file.
